Un mal hechizo MERODEADORES
by lu-arg
Summary: es un fic raro, les aseguro que no leyeron algo asi nunca en su vida! les va a gustar y a dejarlos en suspeno! Puede que mucho no se entienda en un principio, pero luego se aclara todo d:
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Año 1986

PDV Sirius

"Como yo soy prefecta, Black, me corresponde quitarte punto por encontrarte con la señorita Hethaway (Sara) dentro de un armario besándose. Cuando sabes perfectamente que eso esta prohibido, más a estas horas"

"Ay, Lily" le dije "Vamos, se que a ti te gustaría estar en el lugar de Sarah" Ella me fulmino con la mirada. "No me quitaras puntos, cierto?"

"Si no te vas ya, te quitare 20 puntos, Sirius" esa sensual pelirroja parecía echar fuego. Que pena que mi amigo James estaba tan enamorado, si no fuera así, yo podría 'conquistar nuevas tierras vírgenes'.

"¿Tan celosa estas, mi bella flor?" Sarah me miraba ofendida y Lily creo que un poco desconcertada.

"20 puntos menos para Griffindor, mi bello clavel" Como me ponía esa chica! Pero era prohibida, además, había muchas otras que literalmente pagaban por estar 10 minutos entre mis fuertes brazos.

"¡¡Pero es tu casa, Evans!" Sin más palabras me fui a la cama, aparte Sarah no era muy buena en lo que era besar. ¡Gracias Evans P!

Ya en la habitación conté lo sucedido… sin detalles, a los merodeadores como una anécdota más…

Luego me acosté y tapé hasta las orejas y dormité hasta caer en sueño.

Al día siguiente, una conmoción ocurría en la sala común, y esto estaba mal, dado que yo aún no había bajado. Una preciosa chica de pelo negro azabache se encontraba acurrucada en el sillón común. Todos la miraban y susurraban, puesto que nadie, ni yo que las conocía a todas, la tenía ni de vista. Lo más extraño es que la túnica era la misma que la del resto de Gryffindor… Y nadie la conocía?

Bien, a todos nos intrigaba mucho esta cuestión, con Peter nos mirábamos no pudiendo creer no conocerla. James había dejado de tratar de seducir a Evans para observar a la nueva muchacha. Lentamente, esta comenzó a levantar sus parpados. Unos hermosos ojos azul oscuro se dejaron ver.

La pobre no parecía entender nada, el tío Sirius tendría que reconfortarle.

Se paró un poco tambaleante y, acomodándose su hermoso pelo, nos miraba a todos los leones desconcertada. Era como si todos estuviéramos estáticos, ¡era genial!

Era de baja estatura, calculando no llegaba al metro sesenta, era bastante voluptuosa y sus piernas eran cortas y contorneadas, muy diferente a las chicas del lugar. De golpe, corrió por la puerta de la sala creando una obvia reacción de murmullo instantáneo.

"¿No la tienes, verdad Canuto?" me preguntó Lunático desde mi espalda.

"No, lamento decepcionarte, pero ese bombón latino, no es de mi propiedad."

"¿Y tu como sabes que es latina?"

"Ay, Colagusano… ¿No viste su obvia forma latina? Las caderas pronunciadas, su pelo negro, la voluptuosidad latina…"

"Mira como te la piensas, que observador"

"Muchas gracias, discípulo Cornamenta"

"Jajaja, si claro, bueno… ¿Y si la vamos a buscar? Merece una digna bienvenida"

"De una prefecta, no se metan… Iré a buscar al director" ay, ay, esa pelirroja incandescente.

Una mirada cómplice merodeadora dio la respuesta mental: "ve tu a buscar al director, nosotros a la fugitiva".

Año 2005

PDV Fay

"Algo salió mal, debería haber muerto, pero su cuerpo desapareció, Fay, ¿Qué le sucedió a la maestra?"

"No lo sé Fya, esto resulta muy raro… cuando decidió cambiar su vida por la de este hombre, ¡debió morir! Esto es un problema, sin su cuerpo, las cenizas se perderán."

¡Demonios! Las cenizas son vitales para el conjuro, debemos encontrarlas. Que será de nosotras. Seres sin alma del inframundo aguardan en las sombras, por nuestra carne y vida aclaman. A este paso, la catástrofe será inevitable.

"¡Fya, dame el brebaje de flores de almendra, debemos protegernos!"

"Enseguida."

Necesitaremos al mediador, que valga la pena este sacrificio de tierra, tiempo y carne.

La oscuridad se propagara rápido, hay que tomar precauciones. Crónica de una vida en muerte, intercambio equivalente.

"¡Fay, se acercan! Los muertos van deprisa… No podemos esperar más."

Fya se colocó en el círculo junto a mí para recitar el conjuro del mediador.

Magia blanca de las penumbras renace. Magia negra actúa desde la luz. Intimida al poderoso, bríndanos al mediador. Toma las alas de Fya blanca y las garras de Fay negra. Mezcla, poder, la esencia de la flor de almendra.

Un torbellino emergió del corazón del santuario arrojándonos contra la estantería.

"Fya blanca, Fay negra"

"Mediador"


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Pdv. Lucy

"Demonios, ¿qué es todo esto? Una especie de broma, supongo. Tengo que estar muerta, ¿qué es este lugar? Fay y Fya, niñas incompetentes… me enviaron a algún sitio desconocido. Mi querido Remus, si no me apresuro con esto, no podré resucitarte. Desaparecerá tu alma. Además, mi cuerpo cambio, pero mi mente sigue siendo la misma." Mi mente procesaba todo esto a toda velocidad mientras yo miraba el suelo caminando rauda. De golpe me tropecé con alguien en el camino y caí.

"Ay, lo siento, estas bien? Es que iba distraído leyendo"

"Esa voz…" mi boca comenzó a temblar mientras los ojos se rellenaban de lágrimas "…Re…Remus Lupin?"

"Si, ¿estas bien?"

"Si, si, lo siento… es que, no puedo creerlo. Soñé contigo." después de todo, así lo había conocido, en un sueño que me condujo hasta él.

"¿Soñaste conmigo? OO… que extraño, yo tengo la sensación de que te conozco. Disculpa que te pregunte, pero ¿no eres la chica que se apareció hoy de la nada?"

"Si, esa misma."

"Y… ¿Estas registrada en la escuela?" el chico me miraba como si yo fuera una loca. Que lindo que era mi Remus en su adolescencia. Siempre igual de fanático con sus libros.

"No, no lo estoy. Así que esta era tu escuela…"

"¡Aún lo es!" que lenta, se me paso que en ese tiempo era su escuela XD.

"Oh! Si lo siento XD jeje. Y me harías el favor de lleva..."

"Lunaaaaaaaaticoooo, amigo mío. ¿No nos presentas?"

"Ay Dios. Chica desconocida, este de aquí es Sirius Black." Me dijo señalando a un morocho de ojos azules. Se notaba a la legua que era mujeriego, pero eso era sentido común, en su cara alcanzaba a leer el sufrimiento que le provocaba la falta de un amor. Pero él la conocía, cuando la viera, me aseguraría. En ese momento estaba muy atareada para ponerme a leer la vida de otro. "Este es James Potter" ay, pero con ese ni hacía falta esforzarse… mujeriego, popular, alborotador… enamorado perdidamente de una chica que no le da ni la hora. Típico. "Y este es Peter Petigrew…" Ese muchacho, lo perseguía un humo negro espeso. No era de fiar. "¿Qué me decías?"

"Ah, si, ee… ¿serias tan amable de conducirme al despacho del director o directora? Y mi nombre es Lucy Benson, mucho gusto n.n"

"Con gusto que te acompañaremos!" ese Black… "Y dime, ¿de que parte de América Latina vienes?" y con eso me paso el brazo por sobre los hombros.

"Argentina" fue muy graciosa su cara cuando le corrí el brazo XD jajajajaja, que mala soy.

"Tenía que saberlo, esa actitud es típica de una porteña… Candente :D."

Bien, así me alcanzaron estos cuatro muchachos frente a una gárgola que me miraba feo ¬¬.

"'Dulce de leche', no me pregunte, es una cosa rara que probó el director en sus vacaciones."

"Luego te muestro un poco de mi dulce de leche, Lupin." Ups! De donde salió eso? XD jeje. ¿Candente yo? Todos me miraron muy desconcertados…

La gárgola comenzó a moverse para dar paso a una escalera. Parecía una escalera mecánica con un bicho antipático en medio. Subí sola y toqué a la puerta.

"Adelante" calculando por la voz, ese hombre tendría unos 100 o 150 años.

"Disculpe, profesor Dumbledor, mi nombre es Lucy Benson y creo que usted podría ayudarme con un problema que me surgió."

La cara del hombre era seria, pero eso era efecto a que no era un mago cualquiera. El sabía que yo podía leer su mente, su suerte, sus sentimientos. Mi rostro se volvió igual de serio.

"Eres una hechicera muggle. ¿Qué andas haciendo por mi escuela de magia?"

"No estoy muy segura, como lo llamo señor?"

"Albus… no eres mi estudiante, por ahora."

"Bien, Albus, debes saber que tengo en realidad 20 años. Puedo ver que es un gran hechicero, si, pero un humo casi tangible de color negro que esta rodeando esa mano que esconde. Por lo que supongo que esta herido… y que le cuesta moverla." Los ojos del director se habían fijado en los míos, lógicamente trataba de leer mi mente. "Hay alguien malo, verdad?"

"¿Qué es lo que tu llamas 'tienda del augurio'?"

"Es donde trabajo, es mi tienda. Concedo cosas a la gente que las necesita por un precio justo. Un intercambio equivalente. Que bonito esto de que los niños tengan la posibilidad de estudiar magia, yo no tuve esa opción. Tengo dos aprendices y ayudantes, Fay y Fya. Son gemelas y son la representación de la oscuridad y la luz en mi zona. Usted sabe, yo soy la mediadora de ahí."

"Ya veo. Las cosas deben estar complicadas sin ti, Lucy."

"Probablemente los más débiles o con mayos percepción tendrían una lucha constante entre el bien y el mal. Pero mis aprendices están preparadas para esos casos. Llamaran al mediador."

"Por lo pronto quédate en Griffindor, supongo que ya sabes como funciona esta escuela. Ve si puedes utilizar tus dones aquí, tal vez incluso puedas ayudarme en algunas cosas."

Dumbledor me sonrió muy delicadamente y le devolví el gesto.

"Será un placer."

Solo Dios sabría que pasaría.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

PDV Lucy

Luego de mi charla con el director Dumbledore, bajé las escaleras del bicho antipático.

"Veo que sigues aquí" sentado junto a la escalera se encontraba Black.

"Si, veras preciosa, te tengo que… oye! No te vallas!! Espera!! Tengo que hacerte notar lo ventajoso de tu situación."

"Dime"

"Ejem… veras, en esta escuela literalmente pagan por estar media hora conmigo. Pues… veras… tú puedes estarlo… GRATIS!!"

"¬¬U…. ¿Y a mí que?"

"Como!! Es una gran ventaja!!"

"Pelea un poco niñato! No soy tan fácil!"

Así lo deje con la palabra en la boca y me fui por donde mis pies me llevaban. Caminando por impulso llegué a una gigantesca puerta de madera a medio abrir.

No se percibían muchas almas allí, es decir que era un espacio poco frecuentado por el alumnado. Abrí la puerta para comprobar que del otro lado solo algunos pocos disfrutaban del olor a libro viejo. Para mi grata sorpresa, Remus se encontraba en la última mesa, la más lejana y solitaria. Lentamente me acerqué por entre los estantes.

Disimuladamente tomé un libro al azar y me senté en su mesa.

"Buenos días otra vez, Benson" dijo. Y me dedicó una hermosísima sonrisa.

"Buenos días, Remus ."

"Hola Remus, chica nueva…" una despampanante castaña de ojos verdes tuvo el tupé de ignorarme completamente y sentarse a hablar con Remus, MI Remus. "¿Me harías el favor de ayudarme a estudiar hoy en la noche en la sala común?"

"Claro, ¿Qué materia?" pobre de mi ingenuo bebe.

"Oh… tengo tantas que no puedo contarlas"

"No te preocupes, te puedo explicar todo"

A eso de las 6.pm., cuando ya había terminado el día académico, me dedique a buscar a esa muchacha para aclarar cuentas.

Para comenzar, me senté en el jardín y tome mi pluma de Halcón, soplé sobre ella para volverla de un tono verdoso. De inmediato, la pluma me indicó el camino correcto.

Subí por las escaleras y la vi entrando en el baño de mujeres.

"Hola… Emily"

"¿Tu quien eres?" su voz sonaba muy despreocupada, pero se veía claramente que recordaba muy bien quien era y mi rostro.

"Espero que no tu peor enemiga" dije, mientras me apoyaba de espaldas al lavabo.

"Escucha, perra, Remus esta destinado a estar conmigo, lo dijo la profesora de adivinación, así que no estorbes."

"No, ella esta muy equivocada. No te confíes… No te conviene tenerme de enemiga, simplemente quería comentarte que no me gusta que ignoren mi presencia, solo eso, Lupin es otro tema. Nadie dijo que me gustara, jajaja." Dios, amo ser misteriosa y mala :P.

AÑO 2005.

PDV Fya

"Fay!! Fayy!!!!, demonios, Fay, apresúrate! No queda mucho tiempo!" mi hermana permanecía inerte parada frente al caos mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

"¿Fya, qué fue lo que hicimos mal?"

"Solo es que esta realidad se esta acomodando al déficit de poder que produjo la partida de nuestra señora, ya se estabilizara!!"

"No, mira a los espíritus… creo que---" En ese momento Fay se desplomó sobre el suelo. Corrí hacia ella y la arrastré hasta quedar dentro del círculo de protección creado por el mediador temporal.

De golpe, una enorme columna de luz de un tono índigo muy cegador callo entre los nubarrones grises hasta la tierra. Todo a nuestro alrededor empezó a retumbar.  
Mi ala derecha, repleta de plumas, desapareció; al mismo momento el ala izquierda, de cuero y piel negra de mi hermana se esfumó… Todo empezaba a desequilibrarse.

AÑO 1986

PDV Sirius

Esa chica me ponía loco… Salíamos de la clase de Historia de la Magia los Merodeadores, Evans, Sarah, Emily y Benson. En un momento indescriptible quede frente a esos ojos profundos y fuertes, jamás los había visto tan de cerca. Creí, en ese mínimo instante que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, que estaba realmente enamorado. Nunca supe que desde ese momento me encadenaría tanto a ella.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

PDV Emily

"¿Qué te sucede Sarah? Se te ve triste ¿Sirius ya no se acuesta con prostitutas?"

Todos estábamos reunidos en la sala común a eso de las 2 de la mañana. No sé porque salté de esa manera, simplemente no pude evitarlo.

"Mira quien habla de prostitutas... que tu te acuestes con todos menos con él no es mi problema." Eso particularmente me dolió "El jamás se acostaría contigo, verdad Sirius?"

PDV Sirius

Esas estaban peleándose por... por mí?

Emily me miró suplicante. Es verdad, a diferencia de mis compañeros (no mis amigos, no se acostaban con sus amigas) yo no había avanzado con ella. Claro, yo no era igual, ya me había acostado muchas veces con Sarah; Benson era nueva, pero estaba ingresando en el grupo, por lo que lo haría con ella muy, muy pronto. Con respecto a Evans, no podía, era de mi hermano James. Y Emily... Emily... Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, suspiraba mentalmente.

Era la más HERMOSA de todas las chicas que había visto en mis 16 años de edad. Además, era sensual, frágil y dulce; muy simpática y le gustaba causar problemas como a nosotros. Era mi igual, la quería tanto, tanto que se me volvía imposible tener sexo seco como lo hacía con las demás.

"Me... me tengo que ir" Me levante del sillón y corrí hacia la biblioteca. Me senté en la silla que usualmente ocupaba Remus, crucé mis brazos y apoyé mi cabeza sobre ellos pensativo, sin mirar a mi alrededor.

Unos segundos más tarde, sentí o mejor dicho escuché como golpeaban la mesa a modo de puerta.

"Emm..." que linda se veía con esa expresión "Sirius, ¿Qué te sucedió en la sala? Me pareció que la charla de recién no te cayó bien" Se sentó junto a mí y me tomó la mano de forma reconfortánte y dulce.

No tenía idea de lo que me quemaba por dentro esa simple e inocente acción. No quería enamorarme, no de ella. Era un romance imposible.

"Em... ¿tu... tu estas enamorada?"

"¿Qué?" Abrió esos increíbles ojos verdes sorprendida "Pues... no estoy muy segura... pero si me gusta alguien"

Una luz de esperanza...

"Tu podrías ayudarme con el chico que me gusta y yo con la chica que amas!"

Sentí mucho dolor... muchísimo. Y me enfurecí; si no podía tener su corazón, tendría su físico... aunque tuviera que ser a la fuerza.

La tomé del brazo y la arrastre hasta un a estantería muy ocupada. La abracé por la cintura y procuré no hacer ruido. Me acerque más a ella y acaricié la dulce y tersa piel de su rostro mientras rozaba suavemente sus labios.

Podía sentirla agitada y temerosa. Temblaba como una virgen. La besé suavemente, pero no era así como quería las cosas. Me separé de ella y sonreí mirando el suelo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan salvaje?

"Lo siento... lo siento tanto" y lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos. La miré y me fui caminando rápidamente dejándola parada inmóvil junto a la estantería.

PDV James

"¿Qué creen que paso ahí?" parecía entre divertido y preocupado, una rara expresión.

"Nada" respondió seca Benson "En aproximadamente, tres minutos Black cruzara la puerta de la sala muy triste...La otra aparecerá un poco más tarde" era muy hermosa, además de sensual... si no existiera Evans, pero existía y no me dejaba vivir tranquilo."Disculpen, me voy a la cama, con su permiso" se levanto y le dio a todos un beso en la mejilla. Se marcho con paso lento y femenino.

"Chicooooaaaas" Peter y un bostezo XD" no les voy a dar besitos, pero me marcho, buenas noches"

"También yo, tengo mucho sueño" Adioooos Lunaticooo.

"Hasta la vista" por fin te diste cuenta que sobrabas Sarah.

Bien, estaba totalmente solo con el amor de mi vida junto a mí.

"Eva-"

"No, ni se te ocurra"

"Oye! que crees? que voy a pedirte matrimonio?" Si que lo haría si me dieras oportunidad "Pues NO! Quería saber si podías explicarme eee... " Demonios! Tenía que tener excelente en todas las materias! "El ultimo tema de pociones, es que no lo entendí muy bien"

Me miro a los ojos con esas esmeraldas verdes con expresión de resignación.

"Claro Potter, no hay problema, mañana a las 6pm" y se fue con paso un tanto mas duro que el de Benson para su habitación.

Al instante llegó Sirius tristemente por la puerta, tal y como la porteña lo había dicho.

"¿Qué pasa hermano?" le pregunte por encima de mis anteojos.

"Eh? No nada, mañana te cuento con detalle, vamos a dormir, si cornamenta?"

"OK"


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

PDV Lucy

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana que había dejado descubierta por la noche.  
Por alguna razón no quería levantarme. Solía ser enérgica, pero… simplemente sentía el deseo de quedarme allí acostada, para colmo tendría clases de adivinación… con lo que me costaba a mí la adivinación.

De golpe sentí un peso a los pies de mi cama.

- Emily, que sucede niña?

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Dime, soy todo oídos.

- Creo… creo que Sirius esta enamorado de mí… Ayer, cuando desaparecimos, pues… me besó a la fuerza y luego se fue llorando… Mi problema es que yo no se que siento, yo no soy una buena novia, no sirvo para estar con una sola persona… Pero sentí tantas ganas de besarlo, creí quemarme cuando me tomo por la cintura.

- Pues, no puedo decirte que es lo que sientes Emily… pero creo que tu… no estas enamorada de Remus, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

- Si, claro, tú dices eso porque lo quieres para ti.

- No, lo digo porque soy una adivina experimentada, tendría que darle un par de clases a esa profesora, es más, hoy la clase la daré yo.

- Jajaja, en serio? Más vale que lleve algo para anotar hoy XD.

Me había vestido para la ocasión, mis anteojos, pollera, zapatos altos, camisa desabotonada casi dejando ver el sostén medio arremangada.

- Hola compañeros de Gryffindor y Slytherin, hoy, a pedido del director, dado que es un caso extremo, les daré la clase de adivinación. - hice silencio, pero nadie dijo nada, los chicos me miraban con los ojos como platos y las mujeres con odio - Muy bien, para los que no me conocen, mi nombre es Lucy Benson, vengo de Argentina y tengo 16 años. Necesito un voluntario para proseguir con la clase.

Todo el alumnado masculino presente levantó la mano. Dado que Remus no tomaba esta clase, podría divertirme con alguno.

- Potter, pasa.

- Noo!! Por qué él? Claro, siempre en privilegiado.- se escuchaba del resto d:

- Emily, tu trabaja con Black. Todos tomen el libro y lean el capitulo 5 "Las bolas de cristal", trabajaremos con eso.

- Que debo hacer, "profesora"?- James era realmente muy seductor, con esos músculos, fruto del Quidditch, y esa media sonrisa sensual.

- Ven, que te muestro… - lo llevé atrás y le indique que tomara una bola de cristal, estábamos muy lejos de la mirada del alumnado que ya tenía tareas que hacer.

Mientras yo acomodaba unas cosas en el escritorio que luego haría aparecer mediante magia frente a la clase, él buscaba la bola de cristal.

De repente, unos fuertes brazos tomaron mi cintura y un aroma masculino invadió mis fosas nasales.

- … no podemos… la clase… - sus labios comenzaron a apoderarse de mi cuello mientras su mano se hundía en mi camisa.

Me había retenido por tanto tiempo, que no podía negarme. Me dio vuelta de veloz aunque delicada manera y me quitó los lentes.

- No vale que los dos tengamos lentes, me quitas protagonismo - y sonrió. Subí mi pierna hasta que quedara a la altura de su cadera. Él metió la mano por debajo de mi falda y me beso con deseo y lujuria.

Continuó besándome por el cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos. Luchó por 10 minutos con mi sostén, sin conseguir nada.

- Deja, yo lo hago, jajaja.

Me quite la camisa y el sostén; así con satisfacción le permití apoderarse de mis senos y apretar con sus labios mis pezones.

- Ah… ah!... - una mano juguetona debajo de mi falda, debajo de mi ropa interior.

Dos minutos después ambos estábamos desnudos acostados sobre el escritorio que se supondría tendría que estar demostrándole a el alumnado como utilizar correctamente una bola de cristal.

Una mirada intrusa apareció de la nada mientras el chico me embestía. Más él no lo notó y siguió en lo que mejor sabía. Cada vez que su mano, que desprendía fuego, me tocaba; llegaba al cielo.  
Sus ojos centelleantes me miraban de forma sucia y lujuriosa.  
- Me… gustan… tus… clases…- me dijo con el aliento que le quedaba.

Unos 10 minutos más nos tomó recobrar el aliento acostados yo sobre la mesa, y el sobre mí.

Luego, con un movimiento de muñeca, nos vestí. Me acerqué de forma seductora a James y lo bese dulcemente en los labios, beso que el correspondió de la misma manera.  
Acomodé rápidamente el escritorio y me dispuse a dar la hora que me quedaba de clase.  
- Ejem… ejem… disculpen la tardanza es que…- Lily me miraba con odio y los ojos hinchados, como conteniendo lagrimas. - es que… tuve que acomodar las cosas. Bien todos leyeron el capitulo correspondiente?  
- Si, pero seguimos sin saber como se utiliza una bola de cristal - dijo un astuto Slytherin, al que no conocía.  
- Bien, Lucius - me acerque lentamente a el y tomé sus manos desde su espalda - clase, presten atención! Tomas tus manos y las colocas aquí - coloqué sus manos rodeando la esfera - ahora cierra los ojos y que la persona a la que le enseñas su futuro tome tus manos - pude ver como a algunos les corría una ola de electricidad al tocar las manos de sus compañeros - piensa en esa persona y plasma aquello en la bola de cristal. Muy bien todos intenten.

Así transcurrió lo que restaba de la clase de forma dinámica. Al final, todos sabían como adivinar el futuro de otro mediante una bola de cristal.  
Sirius salió, al terminar la clase, con una gran sonrisa… luego vería por que. Emily por su parte, lo hizo muy sonrojada y Lily… Lily odió a James, incluso más que a mí.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

PDV Emily

Hacía ya unos 20 minutos que Lucy y James no aparecían… Conociendo al muchacho, me imaginaba que ocurría… Sirius no me miraba a la cara… supuse que era por lo del día anterior.  
- Sirius - mi miro con cabeza baja y bastante vergüenza - emmmm… practicamos lo de la bola de cristal?

- Pero no nos explicaron nada :S  
- ¬¬UUUUUUUUUU……………………………………… ejem ejem… cof cof... te presento a tu amigo libro de texto…

- Aaa si U jeje.. sisi, practiquemos… yo adivino tu futuro.  
- Bien, esta bien.  
Coloco sus manos en la bola de cristal, a modo de médium barata y comenzó.  
- Oooohhhhh veooo,lo veo, te veo entrando a las tres escobas con Sirius uuuuhhh. Siii, se ve muy claro! Y LO BESARAAS AHIIII siiiiiiii. Soy un excelente adivino, no crees?  
- Sirius… - apoyó sus manos sobre el banco y me miro fijo.  
- No ya, en serio… quieres venir conmigo a Hosmade? - se veía muy decidido a invitarme, el uniforme escolar le quedaba taaaan bien… ese día. La camisa remangada y un poco desabotonada, la corbata tirada por sobre los hombros, el pelo alborotado y brillante… era todo un sex symbol.  
- Pues… no se… - no sabía que contestarle!!! ¿Qué podía hacer? Después de lo de ayer, si le decía que si… quedaría como digamos.. fácil. PERO YO SI QUERÍA IR!!!!

No le conteste. Pero su expresión decidida no había cambiado. Parecía como si ya se hubiera cansado de esperar mi respuesta, porque a los 10 minutos me volvió a hablar.  
- Bien, si no quieres ir, no vas. Pero si quieres ir, ve a Las Tres Escobas a las 3:00pm.  
- Esta bien…  
De repente aparecieron Lucy y James de la nada. James tenía una gran cara de satisfacción… era demasiado obvio lo que había ocurrido. Además, Lily estaba contendiendo lágrimas tras ir a buscar una bola de cristal…  
Lucy explicó de una forma mucho más sencilla de lo que decía el libro, como utilizar la bola de cristal. Rápidamente Sirius tomó mis manos y me miro de la forma más concentrada que le había visto. Me sentía como muy observada, pero me gustaba. Cerró sus hermosos ojos azules y los volvió a abrir muy lentamente para hundirse en las imágenes proyectadas en la bola.  
La primera escena era yo, besándolo apasionadamente en el depósito de pociones.  
- Ay por Dios! - fue lo único que pude decir.  
- ¿Te… te gusto? - Ay que lindo que era con esa carita de inocente!!!!!  
- Ehh… ehh…  
- De acuerdo, sigo, no me contestes.  
La segunda escena consistía en mi persona mirando desde lejos a Sirius besándose con Sarah. Una lágrima recorría mi mejilla. Cuando vi aquello apreté con muchas fuerzas las manos de Sirius, quien me miro muy complacido.  
Sonrió de modo sensual, y prosiguió con el ejercicio.  
En la tercera escena, aunque un poco nebulosa, se veía mi mano, y un anillo de plata en mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda.  
Rápidamente, Sirius soltó mis manos.  
- Te toca - parece que no quería verme así de nerviosa XD.  
Tomé la bola de cristal con mis manos y realicé el ejercicio.  
La escena de nosotros besándonos en el depósito se repetía una y otra vez.  
Pero la última trataba de una cajita roja de terciopelo abierta. Dos anillos plateados reposaban en ella.  
En un veloz movimiento, Sirius apoyó un brazo sobre la mesa y se acercó tanto que podía sentir su calido aliento golpear mi cara.  
Con la mano libre corrió un mechón rebelde que caía por mi rostro y me beso de una forma dulce y tierna, no como la de la biblioteca. Sino mucho más romántica.  
De golpe, sonó el timbre, arruinando la escena, para variar.

Salimos del aula, yo totalmente sonrojada. Como estábamos sentados en el fondo, no muchos observaron nuestro besito.

Crucé la puerta y corrí en dirección al lago.

PDV Sirius

Todo indicaba que ella también me amaba, o me amaría. No pude evitarlo, y la bese de la forma más dulce que me salió. Quería sentir el sabor de su tacto, pero no podía hacerlo como con las otras, tenía que ser especial, no casual.

- Sirius, pensé que tal vez, podríamos ir a Hosmade juntos y ya sabes… - Sarah había aparecido de la nada por mi espalda.  
- Lo siento, linda, pero ya tengo planes para el sábado.

Pasó la semana, era viernes. Tenia muchas ganas de llegar a Hosmade!! Pero también tenia mucho miedo de llegar a Las Tres Escobas y que ella no estuviera allí.  
Eran las seis de la tarde, ella charlaba sentada en el lago con Lily, como para variar. La luz que le pegaba en el rostro de ese tono anaranjado le sentaba tan bien.  
- Canuto, te vas a enamorar… no la mires mas!!!! Vas a ojearla!!!!  
- Shhh… cállate. Yo no me enamoraré de nadie, Lunático!  
- Menos de Emily…  
- Shhh, que te calles!  
- Hola muchachos!  
- Cornamenta, amigo… no son las chicas lo más lindo del mundo?  
- Ay, Canuto, que pregunta idiota… Claro que si! Las chicas, el Quidditch, los amigos y mis abuelos! Eso es lo más lindo e importante!  
- Ahh… claro, y mi madre no cuenta??  
- Shhh… mis abuelos.  
- Ay Dios…  
- Ya, ya… basta… dejen de hablar de estupideces que vienen las chicas!!!  
Con nuestras mejores poses de indiferencia, esperamos la llegada de las chicas.  
Emily saludo a todos, y a mí me dejo para el final. Tímidamente se acerco y me dijo "hola Sirius", estaba tan colorada que parecía afiebrada. Me dio un dulce y pequeño beso en la mejilla. Y se fue sin esperar al resto.  
Lily por su parte saludo a todos menos a James…  
Se veía tan tonta haciéndose la enojada…


End file.
